Snowfall Memories
by littleditto
Summary: The first thing I was aware of was the cold. Nothing but cold and snow everywhere. I don't know who I am, or how I got here, but I am not alone. But whether He's a curse or a gift is yet undetermined. Despite everything, I'm determined to get my memory back one way or another, even if He won't help me. But what of this beautiful grey wolf in my dreams? Story better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hi folks. Sorry if this appearing again confused you. Last time I posted this, I just wanted to post it quickly, so I forgot to really introduce this. This story, Snowfall Memories, is about a girl with amneisia trying to survive the struggles of her mysterious supernatural life and the snow-filled environment she finds herself in...yeah, that's all I can say without revealing future plot...**

**Without further ado, here is Snowfall Memories:**

The first thing I remember was the cold. It was so cold, like a blizzard. The howling icy wind whipped around me, sending white flurries everywhere. In fact, I probably was in a blizzard. I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing heavy winter clothes that seemed almost enough for the weather I was in. Almost, because I was still so cold. I looked around me, trying to see where I was, and what was going on, but I couldn't see five inches in front of me. I kneel down, trying to find some sort of path or marker, or really anything, and I find myself almost buried in snow. It was deeper than I realized; probably waist-deep.

So cold. I shivered, but persevered. I pushed through the snow, to find uneven rocks beneath my feet. Some were small as a pebble, others were big as my head. I definitely wasn't in any civilized area. I was probably somewhere in the wilderness. From the cold, I was either on tundra, or a mountain. I'm not sure which is worse. I felt despair as I realized that I was probably going to die out here. I had no idea how I got here, where here was, or how I was going to survive. Heck, I didn't even know who I was.

And then suddenly, there were theses arms lifting me up. I was gathered up in someone's arms, leaning against their chest. I felt as they started moving through the snow. I curled up against them as the wind was somewhat blocked by them, and tried to protect my uncovered face from the cold. I didn't know who they were, I couldn't even see them that well, but I was sure that I'd be more likely to survive with them than on my own out here. I tried to thank this person who saved my life, but my voice was lost in the wind. But I could swear I saw them nod.

We traveled on for a long time, and despite the warm clothes and the other body holding me, I grew colder. In fact, it felt like the arms around me drew the heat out of me and into them. I shivered and shuddered at the cold. But eventually, as my body temperature dropped, my shivering slowed. My eyelids started drooping closed and I felt myself falling into the eternal sleep. Right as my eyes were about to close completely, however, the arms I was in shook me. I jolted awake at the movement and looked around, confused. The stranger's head shook, and I knew that I had to fight against the weariness. So I did. But every time I was about to slip and fall asleep, the arms of the kind stranger shook me awake.

At times I wondered why they did not try talking to me, but then I realized that I wouldn't be able to hear them. In fact, they might be talking to me at this very moment, but I couldn't hear them. So I strained my ears, trying to hear the voice of my savior, but heard only the howling wind.

And then, there was a sudden light in front of me. It looks to be a pretty good sized cabin. I blinked at it, surprised that I hadn't seen it sooner. Though, with this storm, it's no real surprise I guess. I'm guessing this is where the stranger had been taking me this whole time. My savior somehow managed to unlock and open the door while holding me, taking me inside their home. I smiled and leaned into the warm air that greeted me. Somehow there was a fire already burning in the large fireplace on the other side of the room.

My savior carried me over to a couch near the fireplace and set me down, then went back and closed the door. I shuddered as the heat entered my body, slowly driving the cold out. Now that the door was closed, the inside of the cabin was a lot quieter. My savior kept silent as they slowly began taking their heavy outer layers off. I watched, eager to see the face of my savior that was hidden under the layers. First came the gloves, revealing pale skin underneath. They shrugged out of their thick jacket, and hung it up on a coat rack by the door. Underneath was a fitting black shirt that showed off their well-developed physique. I blushed and decided to look around the rest of the cabin. It appeared to only have three rooms, including the one I was in now. This room appeared to double as a living room and a kitchen. I could see a bed through a doorway opposite me. And in a door nearby, I saw what appeared to be a bathroom, though I'd have to actually get up and check to be sure. It was nice, big enough to be comfortable in yet also small enough to be cozy.

I looked back to the man and nearly gasped at what I saw. He was undoubtedly the most gorgeous man that I'd ever seen. He appeared to be about 5'7" and around 24-25 years old. His pale skin was accented by his light golden hair, and his close cut beard gave him a bit of a rugged sort of look. I looked him up and down, trying to avoid staring at his face, and noticed that all of the clothes that he was wearing were tight and form fitting. A small part of my brain found it odd that he would wear such thin, tight clothing in such cold weather, but it was dwarfed by the larger part that was falling head over heels for him. I mean, the man was beyond gorgeous. I wouldn't be surprised if this guy was a model. And while I knew that I know absolutely nothing about this guy, I couldn't stop myself from being attracted to him. And from hoping that he was attracted to me. I mean, I'm human. And he is too. So it couldn't be too far a stretch to think that he might maybe possibly find me at least a bit attractive too. He crossed the room over to me and knelt down in front of me. He looked me over with the careful eyes of a surgeon, as if he were checking for injuries. Once the inspection was done, he looked at me in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, his velvet voice sounding almost like music. I nodded dumbly, struck speechless. He sighed in relief, and then held his hand out expectantly. I took it, confused, and he laughed. "No, your coat. You must be getting hot in it, right?" I blushed and quickly got out of the coat, handing it to him. He chuckled and stood up, walking back over to the coat rack.

"So what do you think of the place?" He asked as he bent over to grab something.

"It-it's nice." I stuttered. He walked back over to me carrying some moccasin-esk slippers, like the ones he was now wearing. I yanked off my clunky snow shoes and slipped my feet into the light slippers. They were so comfy and fit me perfectly. I was a bit surprised to see that he had some slippers in my size.

"You know, what you did back there, almost burying yourself with snow, was not a smart move. If I hadn't found you, you would have died out there." He chastised suddenly, perching on the couch next to me.

"Thank you. I really appreciate what you did back there. And for bringing me here." I thanked fervently, grateful to this angel who saved my life.

To my surprise, he laughed again. "Jeez. Here I was thinking you'd blame me since I brought you out here, and you end up thanking me."

I stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry?" I asked, confusion clear in my voice. He did what now? He brought me here? Does that mean that I know him? His expression changes instantly. He looked just as confused as I was.

"I brought you here. Don't you remember?" He asked, an edge to his voice. I shake my head. "What do you remember, then?"

"Well…the first thing that I remember was standing out there in the snow. It wasn't long after that that you found me." I admitted, feeling ashamed that I didn't remember this amazing person. Suddenly I heard this loud noise outside and the cabin shook. I automatically cringed towards the man, pressing up against him.

"You really don't remember me." The man mused, cupping his hand to my cheek. I leaned into his hand, liking his touch. But his hand was so cold, no doubt still chilled from outside. He stroked my cheek, staring deep into my eyes. And I stared back into his dark red eyes, trying to remember.

Suddenly the man flipped over so that he was on top of me, both hands on my face. "Well then I'll just have to help you remember, won't I?" The man murmured, head tilted as he leaned down. My heart jumped around in my chest. When his lips met mine, my eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back. I felt desire for this man grow inside me and I was suddenly certain that this man and I were lovers. I wrapped my arms around him, holding on tight. His arms also moved to wrap around me. After several more moments, his kissing moved from my lips along my jaw. He kissed me down my neck and stopped at the base. And then, he bit.

I froze as his teeth tore into me, and then was horrified to feel him sucking up my blood. All desire evaporated instantly, and my head cleared, only to become filled with panic. Then I tried to scream, but all that came out was a painful gurgling sound. I stopped screaming as I realized that no one would hear me calling for help. So I tried to escape. I struggled and thrashed, but to no avail. His arms, which before hadn't been able to pull me close enough, now became a restricting cage. He just kept drinking my blood.

And then, just as quickly as he had bit, he pulled away. He moved so that his face was right above mine.

"I am a vampire. And you, my dear, are my snack." The man said menacingly. That was the last thing I heard as I fell into darkness.

**Sooo? What'd you think? Huh? Huh? I'd love a review to know!**

**And thanks for reading this! On the very first day I posted this, 38 people read this! That's so cool! Never had that happen before, so I'm really excited!**

**Your loving writer,**

**littleditto**

**P.S. I make no promises of any sort of posting schedule. I post when I can/when I get over writer's block. Just thought you should know.**


	2. Boston

Hello readers. littleditto here.

Unfortunately, this is not an update. This is about something very sad that happened.

I just heard about what happened in Boston. I am horrified that someone would do that, and I hope they get caught soon. Kudos to the police officers who found all of those other bombs before they went off too, and to the bomb squads that safely destroyed them.

I don't know if anyone in that area reads my stories, or are related to or friends with someone over in Boston, but if you do, know that I'm here wishing you safety and health. I am sorry that you had to be exposed to such traumatizing circumstances and loss.

Now, I don't know what you are going through, nor do I claim to know, but just know that I am here for you. I wish there was something that I could do for you, but this is all I can think to do.

I'm sorry if what I've said doesn't make sense, or has some odd phasing. I'm actually very bad at expressing myself and putting what I want to say into words. I also know what I've said might not mean much, especially on a fanfic site, but know that I truly do mean it.

Wishing everyone well

-littleditto


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello.**

**(^_^;) sorry it's been so long since I updated. Between writer's block and finals+graduation prep, I've been SUPER busy...sorry.**

**But here's the next chapter! **

**Thanks to ****Guest****, ****AmberRose14****, and ****kriscrable**** for reviewing!**

**Now, I figure that you've all waited long enough, so I'm just gonna end this with a disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight. SM does. I just own the two characters that have appeared so far in the story.**

I slowly opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar roof above me. Or at least, it didn't bring forth any memories of the past. I looked around to see that I was in a large bed in a room without many furnishings. The room's overall appearance reminded me a bit of a hotel room, in the fact that it didn't show any particular sense of style. There was a simple wooden desk, a wooden chair, a closet, a bookcase lined with various books, the bed I was in, and not much else. I got out of the bed to find I was in the same clothes that I was wearing the last time I was awake. I tried to quietly go over to the closet, to find that it was entirely full of men's winter clothes.

So I really am in that cabin. But what about the rest? The vampire…No. That's impossible. Vampires don't exist. It must have been a nightmare.

I looked down to see a duffel bag on the floor of the closet. I kneeled down and unzipped it, finding clothes that looked more feminine. I took out one of the shirts that was on top and held it up to myself. While it wasn't really my style, it looked like it would fit. But I put it back in the bag. I didn't know if these clothes were mine, and I didn't want to assume and insult him and whoever these belong to.

After one more look around the room, I crept out of the room and into the main room of the cabin. There was the man, cooking something. Of course, that was completely normal. Because he's human. I don't know why I can't shake that stupid nightmare.

"Good morning." He said suddenly, not turning around; startling me. How had he known I was here? I had been completely silent coming out.

I took another step into the room., no longer trying to be quiet. "G-good morning." I greeted, cringing at my stutter. There's nothing to be afraid of. He's human. But I continued to hesitate where I was, not wanting to move any closer.

"How do you feel?" He asked, plating whatever food he cooked, his back still to me.

How **did** I feel?

I wasn't sure. Physically, I felt perfectly fine. My body felt a little sluggish and my brain was running a little slow, but nothing was _wrong_ with me in that aspect. Emotionally, I was still shaken up from my dream. It had felt so real, and the "monster" from it was in this very room with me, so I was frightened. But I was working through that. My memory was also missing some things. When had it switched from reality to dreams; when had I fallen asleep; what was my last true memory? What was real, and what was not? These questions, though, could be answered by talking to him.

"I'm fine." I said a beat late, my voice sounding a bit more confident.

"That's good." He said, finally turning around. I couldn't help but notice his eyes were now closer to ruby than the dark red I remembered them as from last night. I shivered, but squared my shoulders and walked over to him, stopping a respectful distance away. He handed me a blue plate with toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon on it. My mouth watered at the sight, and my stomach chose that moment to growl, loudly. I blushed and quickly turned around to go to the table, hardly noticing the momentary change in his eyes when I blushed. I heard him place something in the sink and start walking after me quickly. I paused and turned around, thinking something was wrong. But his expression was calm, with only polite interest.

And that's when I noticed his hands were empty. He didn't have any food. What was he going to eat? For just a second, I worried that** I** was on his menu, but quickly dismissed that thought. Not a vampire.

"What are _you_ eating?" I asked, confused. He stared at me blankly for a second, before groaning, suddenly looking defeated.

"_Please _tell me you didn't lose your memory, **again**?" He half groaned, half pleaded. I didn't answer, staring at him wide eyed. "Please tell me you didn't forget _what I am_? _Again?_" My mouth opened once, but I closed it again quickly. It couldn't be real. He couldn't really be a…

"I'm a vampire, remember?" He said, annoyed.

"No…can't be…that's not possible…just a dream…not real…" I whispered. At that, he seemed to relax.

"Oh, I see. You do remember, but can't accept it. Makes sense, I'd probably do the same thing in your situation. Well believe it, sweetheart. I **am** a vampire, and I **do** bite."

My whole body went numb, and I felt the plate slip from my hands. In a flash, he had caught it and was standing behind me; I heard him setting the plate down on the table. Then he appeared again in front of me.

"So fast." I whispered.

"Yes. Super speed, super strength, super hearing, and a bunch else. The natural abilities of a vampire."

"…no way…" My voice was barely audible to my own ears. The room spun, and I suddenly felt light-headed. My breathing came in short gasps as I tried and failed to get enough oxygen into my lungs. My hands shot out automatically, trying to balance me.

"Woah! Calm down. You need to breathe." He was quick to rush to my side; one hand held one of my outstretched hands, the other on my back, helping to steady me. I flinched away from him, but he merely wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me over to the couch. My legs gave out right before we made it to the couch, and he gently lowered me onto the cushion before sitting right next to me.

The room spun faster as I searched for any possible escape, but I couldn't find anything. Oh god! He's a vampire and I'm gonna be killed! I'm gonna die! I'm never going to find out who I am, or how I got in this mess! Oh god oh god oh god! My breathing came in shorter and shorter gasps as everything began to go dark.

He grabbed my face, forcing me to look into his eyes. His red eyes, the color of blood. My blood.

The last thing I heard as I blacked out was him telling me to breathe.

**Sooo...?**

**That wasn't too disappointing, was it? Drop me a line and tell me what you think. I'd love a review!**

**...please? It'd make me really happy.**

**Your newly graduated author,**

**littleditto**


End file.
